Percy's Confession
by MissSwissish
Summary: Percy has screwed up the courage to make a confession to Nico, one that is guaranteed to throw their entire relationship on its axis. Set after Nico's rescue in MoA. Not-Quite Pairing (Unrequited Love)


**Percy's Confession**

* * *

><p>A petite girl with shoulder length messy black hair and swirling sea green eyes knocked quietly before poking her head around the door.<p>

"How is he?"

"A little better, he's resting now." The African American girl tending the comatose boy replied coolly.

"Why don't you take a break Hazel, you look exhausted." The daughter of Pluto nodded, and left, but not before giving the other girl a long, searching look.

The green eyed girl sat down, then immediately stood up and paced, before sighing and throwing herself into the chair again. She exhaled loudly before closing her eyes and beginning to speak, in a low, defeated voice.

"Oh Nico, I'm such a terrible terrible friend. I owe you more than I can ever repay.  
>Hera didn't do this to me - I mean the sex-change thing - I've always been Persephone-a girl.<br>I didn't understand at first, but my Mom explained that my first stepdad Gabe, while great for keeping supernatural monsters away, was himself a wholly human monstrosity who 'liked' young girls.  
>Instead of putting me at risk of his attentions, she convinced him I was male, and I've been Perseus Jackson ever since."<p>

This was spoken in a rush. The owner of the voice twisted her hands in her lap and glanced longingly at the dormant boy. She took a deep breath and began again, more calmly.

"I've never told a soul. Of course some knew anyway. Aphrodite, Poseidon, Artemis. Oh and Rachel, since you can't keep secrets from an oracle.  
>Luke knew. I guess it'd have been a miracle if the prince of thieves couldn't see I was hiding something. I had a crush on him, too, and he took advantage. That's what made him so dangerous, he could have revealed the truth at any moment, and I'll never really understand why he didn't.<br>The time after my first quest was the worst, because Gabe was now dead and I didn't have the courage to announce my secret to the world.  
>Luke defected to Kronos, but not before telling the entire camp we were destined to be together.<p>

"You might be surprised, Annabeth definitely will be, but I'm pretty smart. When you have to pretend to be a boy you don't just become a good actress, you read situations and faces pretty well too.  
>Luke's declaration put my allegiances into question, and I had to publicly reject him, pretend to be angry and disgusted with the idea despite thinking his proclamation romantic.<p>

I know many campers thought it was homophobia, but I never meant it that way, I was just against sleeping with the enemy. If I was a bit blunt and unyielding about Luke, it was because I needed to make it abundantly clear to everyone that I was against Kronos.

"I'm also a coward.  
>Everyone else thought Luke must be gay, including Annabeth, when he announced he loved me and he'd make a world where I didn't have to hide anymore.<br>I really didn't want to see Annabeth's reaction, or Thalia's, when it was made clear that Luke was actually straight, and had chosen me over them.  
>The longer I held my secret, the harder it became to tell the truth. I just couldn't come clean and say I was female. Despite Annie and Clarisse being some of the best fighters, it would have made me look weak and everyone would want to know why I had hidden so long. The last thing I wanted was for my crush on Luke to become known. I'm making excuses, but I was so conflicted...<p>

Persephone let out a huff of air, and relaxed slightly before steeling herself for the next part. She caught the sleeping boy's hand that was resting above the cover.

"Meeting you changed everything. I remember when we met: you were adorable; though I guess you'd kill me for saying that, if you were awake.

"You won't want to hear this, but I have to tell you. This is a full confession, the bad, badder and downright grotesque.  
>I hated your sister for the longest time. She was an okay person to be around, but I couldn't forgive her for leaving you behind. The hunt is eternal; Zoe had been the lieutenant since freaking ancient times! Bianca wasn't just going to leave you and come back after a month or a year, she practically disowned you! She would have been preserved at twelve when you died and she wouldn't have seen anything - not you growing up, having kids, growing old... Your whole life would have passed her by. And she threw that privilege away like it was worthless, and that made me angry. I don't know why the other girls joined the hunt, but they probably had a damn better reason than she did.<br>But despite this, when you requested I keep her safe, her well-being became my top priority. I would have looked out for her anyway - she was a quest member after all, but because you asked me, I was almost obsessed. I climbed inside Talos to save her life, but I couldn't control where it fell.  
>And she died, and I had failed."<p>

Persephone gave a bitter laugh.

"Your reaction was like a kick in the guts. I had done everything, but it had not been enough. And you hated me. I didn't understand why it mattered so much at the time; I was still in love with Luke.  
>The time around the labyrinth was terrifying, since I'd started seeing Luke's web of lies for what they were. He had no reason to keep my secret, and Rachel... Annabeth was pressuring me about a relationship, and Rachel was goading her - she found the situation hilarious.<br>I was desperate to find you. I did think you wanted me dead, but I couldn't let you wallow in self-pity - I hadn't apologised or explained anything. Even if you threw back in my face, I knew I owed it to you.  
>When we did catch up with you, I couldn't stand your indifference, I was hurt by your apathy. I honestly would have preferred your hatred; and I think I understood everything in that moment. I needed you to react to me, gods damn it!"<p>

Persephone, breathing heavily after her outburst, gulped and continued.

"It was only the threat of certain death and that creep Minos that prevented me from blurting out my secret right there.  
>After that, I redoubled my efforts to make peace with you, and become friends, at least.<br>Then the war came and everything with it. My gender seemed so small and insignificant in comparison. And despite everything I had done to you, you were always there, always helping in the shadows.

Then we won and it was all over.

And I-I didn't refuse godhood for Annabeth. I refused because I wanted to ask for you to feel accepted at camp, along with the kids of the minor gods. I wanted you to feel appreciated and respected. I actually called you later that summer because I had finally screwed up the courage to tell you I was a girl.  
>But as you know, Hera interfered. Must have been a shock for her when my hormone pills ran out and my breasts started developing.<br>When I arrived at camp Jupiter, I recognised you - I knew you were Nico di Angelo, and that you knew who I was. I understand why you said I wasn't Percy Jackson, but you were all I had. When I woke up, all I could remember were your name, my name and the need to get to San Francisco.

"You make me so mad at times, but I get you, I get why you do things, even if I hate it. I...I was distraught when you were captured. I promised myself I would tell you the truth, all of it, if I found you alive. I practically dragged everyone else to Greece.

I thought my heart would stop when I saw you in that jar. I thought my world had ended.

But you were alive, and for my sins I kept my promise - I've told you everything. And this is my confession."

Persephone drew in a deep shuddering breath.

"Ti amo Nico di Angelo, I'm sorry."

She kissed the hand she'd been clutching, before regretfully leaving her love to rest.  
>Unseen to the absent Sea Princess, a lone tear slid down the Ghost King's cheek.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So, I'm leaving my comfort zone and attempting FemPercy!<strong>

**What did you think? ****Depending on popularity, I might write Nico's reaction, s****o please review?**

**Swiss**


End file.
